There are many types of suspension clips known in the art for assembly with beam structures for use such as for instance in suspended ceiling structures, for mounting or suspending articles from the beam structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 555,981 to Streeter; 1,094,496 to Tuite; 3,003,735 to Havener; 3,018,080 to Loudon; 3,181,830 to Newbold, and 3,276,800 to Loudon et al, disclose various arrangements of beam clips for attachment to beam structure. These prior art clips have various failings however, such as for instance, being difficult to assemble with the beam, or not being able to positively maintain their position on the beam when assembled therewith, or being unduly expensive to manufacture.